xoxo Smythofsky Week Day One FlirtingUST
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: When Sebastian leaves a surprise delivery on Dave's doorstep, their tolerated politeness suddenly becomes something more... No smut, but language and references to sexual scenarios. Read with caution. Rating M - Just to be safe...


**Here it is! Sorry it's late! Smythofsky Week Day One - Flirting/Unresolved Sexual Tension...**

* * *

It started with the basket of pornography.

Dave thanked every god he no longer believed in that his dad hadn't been home to see him open a gift basket of gay porn.

_Thought you might need some convincing. Go to town then tell me what you wanna try out. I'm up for anything, big guy. X_

Dave gaped at the basket, then back to the note. He knew who had sent it alright: the same guy who hadn't let up in three weeks at Scandals. The same one who kept appearing in his dreams in the worst ways he could imagine when he hated him. The same one who… had apologised and done the incredibly sweet thing of raising money in his name… No. Dave didn't let himself think of the good things about Sebastian Smythe. And here was why.

He dialled his number angrily.

"You can't leave porn on someone's doorstep!" He accuses.

"Technically I didn't leave it there," Sebastian smirks back, the grin practically audible. "I'm outside your house."

Dave throws open the curtain of his living room and sees Sebastian sitting in his car.

"I'm not inviting you in, jerk."

"Oooh, ouch," Sebastian laughs. "I'll come jerk off on your doorstep instead."

Dave freezes, staring at him out the window. He didn't look like he was joking.

"Fine. Come in, asshole." He rolls his eyes and hangs up.

Sebastian lets himself in the front door a few seconds later.

"Explain," Dave demands, indicating the porn basket.

"Well…" Sebastian purred, "I thought you needed to see exactly what you're getting yourself in for when you kiss guys in bars and don't answer your phone."

Dave went still. He was sure Sebastian had forgotten that…

Sebastian smirked at him.

Dave throws his hands in the air. It had been literally months ago. Dave had been a casual regular at Scandals, but one night in particular, he'd decided to dance. It was how he met Sebastian. He always saw him there, dancing and groping and going home with a different man or boy every time… Dave was drunk and the music was loud, and Sebastian suddenly turned his attentions to him, and before Dave knew what was happening, he was kissing him.

It was a mistake.

"It was a mistake."

Sebastian grinned wider.

"Not a mistake, big guy. You want me, You're just afraid of what I represent. Pure sexual energy. So," he waves his hand at the porn, "I decided to educate you." He picks up a dvd. "Your dad gonna be home anytime soon?"

Dave's jaw drops.

"I'm not watching porn with you!" he hissed.

Sebastian laughs and moves to the dvd player. Sebastian seemed to be one of those people who didn't need to ask how to use other people's televisions; instead, within thirty seconds the dvd menu was on the screen.

"Some people just watch porn for free on the net," Sebastian explains seriously, hitting the play button and smiling kindly at him. "That's wrong, because those guys are fucking scary. You'd be terrified for life. Don't ever watch a fisting video. I didn't have sex for two weeks after that."

Dave scoffs. "Just two weeks?"

"Longest I've ever gone without it. Well… Until quite recently," he grins at Dave and winks, "I'm kind of holding out for a particular guy and I don't want to miss my chance."

Dave stares at him wordlessly and he points to the screen.

"See, these guys? They're a real-life couple. I chose these guys on purpose. I think you'll like them. They're a lot sweeter and more natural. But the big one can still get into it," Sebastian smirks again as the guys begin kissing on a couch.

"Come sit down." Sebastian pats the couch next to him.

Dave obeys for some unknown reason, sitting next to him and trying to ignore the way his body tenses in attraction.

Sebastian smiles at him. "See? This is fun!"

Dave rolls his eyes. "Are you serious? This is humiliating." The couple on the screen were very authentic, Sebastian was right. Their kisses were soft and caring, and they didn't wriggle their tongues outside their mouths lewdly like some of the porn Dave had seen. He's always thought that looked disgusting rather than sexy. To be fair, the couple was actually rather sweet.

Sebastian watched him with a smile. "You know this is natural, right? Look at them. Not forced, no games, no pretences. Just easy."

Dave felt a warm thrill of affection for Sebastian. Maybe he really just wanted a relationship.

"Do you… Is it ever like this… When you…?" Dave stammers.

"When I fuck?" Sebastian says bitterly. "Of course not. It's forced and over-exaggerated. I faked an orgasm a few weeks before your… accident… I didn't even know guys could fake orgasms, but there was no way I was going to come with the way they guy was carrying on…" Sebastian smirked sadly, "Thank god for condoms, hey?"

Dave shook his head.

"It sounds sad." Dave grinned at him and pointed at the couple on the screen, reverently taking off each other's clothes and laying light kisses over each other's skin. "Don't you want that? Love?"

Sebastian smiled softly. "Maybe. I think it would be pretty special…"

Dave reaches over to hold Sebastian's hand gently. "I'm sure you'll get that. Now turn off the porn."

* * *

The weeks that go by are interesting to say the least. Dave somehow seems to run into Sebastian everywhere.

He goes to the movies with his dad and sees Sebastian sitting a few rows back by himself. That in itself is strange, but the polite way he greets Dave's father and creeps in beside Dave, offering him popcorn and every time Dave glances his way, he catches Sebastian looking back at the screen.

Dave goes to the mall and Sebastian literally bumps into him, grinning broadly and dragging him into a music shop, insisting Dave show him his favourite bands, then buying a Bon Jovie Greatest Hit's CD ("They were really good!"). They had lunch at the food court and Dave works up the courage to bring up the topic.

"You're being really nice, lately."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "I apologised for being a dick. We're friends now, right?"

"Right," Dave nods, "Yeah, friends."

"You wanna come to a party tonight?" Sebastian asks abruptly, then grins. "As friends?"

Dave laughs.

"Yeah… Yeah, I could do that," he smiles.

So Dave went to a party. A gay party…

Dave walked in the door and there were boys everywhere. Half-naked, dancing, drinking, kissing…

"Where are all the girls?" He hisses at Sebastian. Sebastian gives him a withering stare.

"Over there, Dave. Cool your pants. I didn't bring you to a fucking orgy! I go to an all guys school. I have a lot of guy friends!"

Dave laughed in relief.

"You seriously thought this was an orgy?" Sebastian smirked. "Orgies don't look anything like this…"

"You'd know, I suppose," Dave mutters and for a split second, Sebastian's face flits between shame and pride.

"I only went to one once…" Sebastian admitted.

They're passed beers and Sebastian downs his in one go. Dave takes a little longer, but within a few minutes they have new drinks in their hands and the room is suddenly filled with crows of "Truth or Dare!"

Truths are told and dares are enacted upon. Dave laughs, but he doesn't really know any of the people, so the fun is diminished a little for him. Then someone yells "Sebastian, truth or dare?"

Sebastian chooses truth and then suddenly there is a lot more interest for Dave.

"Most shameful thing you've ever done!"

Sebastian blushed and shrugged. "I auctioned off a night with me for $500 when I was in Paris… It was a raffle…"

There were a lot of laughs and joking calls of "You whore!" but someone stopped him. "No, that's not the thing I found you crying about." The boy gives Sebastian a wink and looks at Dave for some reason. Sebastian stands up abruptly.

"I've apologised for that and it's none of your fucking business! Come on, Dave, we're leaving."

Dave got to his feet and followed Sebastian without a word.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sebastian was kicking the tyre of some car.

"Hey! Hey, stop, you'll get arrested, come on…" Dave pulled him into an awkward hug.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian froze.

"Hugging you?" Dave sounded confused.

"No one's ever done that before," Sebastian said softly and moved his arms strangely as if unsure where to lay them.

Dave felt his heart break.

"No one's ever hugged you?" he said, astonished.

"Who would want to?" Sebastian shrugged.

It was then that Dave realised he wanted to keep hugging him for a really long time…

* * *

Their texts to each other started to include emoticons.

:P – meant Sebastian was feeling cheeky and flirty

;) – meant Sebastian had said something sexual and wanted Dave to pick up on it or mention it

But when he started to sign off his texts with "xo" Dave knew.

Dave started to flirt…

_You know that porn you left at my house? I watched one_ – Dave.

_**You did, huh?**_ – Sebastian.

_Yeah… I kind of get the appeal now…_ - Dave.

_**;) You touched yourself?**_ – Sebastian.

_Maybe :P_ –Dave.

_**Fuuuck… God, you're a tease…**_ - Sebastian.

_A tease? How am I teasing you? :P_ –Dave.

_**You know…**_ - Sebastian.

_Nope. Spell it out. :P_ – Dave.

_**You're… so great… xo**_ – Sebastian.

_Great, am I? :P Wanna come over? I'm home alone…_ - Dave.

Dave gulped as he hit send on that last one. He knew he was taking that final step towards Sebastian.

_**Dave… You know I haven't… done this with anyone, right?**_ – Sebastian.

_You've slept with half of Ohio…_ - Dave.

_**Only the male half… No… I mean… This… us… It's **_**more**_**, right?**_ – Sebastian.

_So much more_ – Dave.

_**See you soon**_ – Sebastian.

_**Xo**_ – Sebastian.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **_– Sebastian.

_Stop being cutesy and get your ass over here, Bas!_ – Dave.

_Oh, and… xoxoxo :P_ –Dave.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely :D**


End file.
